Imperfeito
by Misao-chan
Summary: Em meio a situação complicada, Duo para pra pensar sobre a vida. Entre o o humor de alguns Preventers, desejos, regras e manuais, que surpresas uma viagem pela ladeira do pensamento pode trazer para Duo? Oneshot, Heero e Duo, yaoi, fluffy


**Imperfeito**

**Avisos:-** One-shot , Duo Pov, pós Endless-Waltz, tentativa de humor, light--angst, Fluffy , e um aviso minúsculo de language por eventuais palavras feias (P), SAP de presente pra Dee

**Casais:-** 1+2+1, com citações breves de 3+4 e 5+OC

**Spoilers****:-** não, nem unzinho sequer.

**Disclaimer****:-** Ontem, Duo, Heero e eu fomos a um lugar para ter aulas de tiro. Mas haviam outras pessoas no local e Heero teimava em atirar nas pessoas que se atreviam a olhar para o lado do Duo. Tive de vender meus direitos autorais para levantar uma grana e pagar umas pessoas para abafar o caso...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Essa fic é um one-shot (dãh! Como se isso fosse novidade tratando-se de quem esta escrevendo XD ). A idéia original era muito mais sombria e angst, quase uma death levada em conta a sobriedade da narrativa. Mas como eu queria que esse fosse um fluffy que pretendia dedicar a uma amiga especial, tive de alterar coisas aqui e ali para que o fic ficasse a meu gosto e servisse a seu propósito, ou seja, ser um fluffy Teee-heeee!  
Portanto não se preocupem, por que esse fic TEM um final feliz,ok? Basta acompanha-lo até o final e não haverão surpresas desagradáveis, eu garanto  
Ah sim, e eu realmente acho que cenas em hospitais são românticas! Fazer o que né?

* * *

**Esse fic vai dedicado para a Dee-chan !  
Dee, eu sei que seu aniversário foi a muito muito muito tempo atrás...desculpe por isso! Mas eu prometi um presente, e mesmo com atraso, aqui está ele. Espero que goste, e saiba que te adoro de monte por razões que dariam pra fazer um outro fic... hehehe**

Uma vez me disseram que são nas horas mais estranhas e improváveis que você contempla a sua vida.

Bem, seja lá quem tenha sido o sujeito que me falou isso, na época, provavelmente teve sua colocação recebida com uma grande e sonora gargalhada.

Afinal, se havia uma coisa da qual eu, Duo Maxwell, podia me gabar, essa coisa seria a quantidade de situações 'estranhas', e 'improváveis', pelas quais já tinha passado. Sem contar umas tantas situações de vida ou morte que poderiam ser citadas separadamente.

Pensando bem, eu podia me gabar de algumas outras coisas no quesito aparência e personalidade, mas citar isso seria sair um pouco do tópico em mãos.

De qualquer forma, o fato permanecia que, puxando pelo fio de minha memória, não conseguia recordar uma vez sequer na qual diante de uma adversidade, eu tivesse simplesmente parado e sentado para pensar na minha vida, afinal, sempre havia outras coisas supremamente mais importantes para se considerar.

Regulagem de ritmo respiratório, reavaliação mental de localização estratégica, possíveis rotas de fuga...entre tantas opções tão charmosas de tópicos, por que eu escolheria algo fútil como os fatos passados da vida? Melhor seria pensar em como salvar minha bunda, isso sim, caso contrário, podia apostar que estaria contemplando muito a minha vida... no além.

Sendo assim, se há cerca de duas horas atrás alguém tivesse me dito algo sobre pensamentos estranhos em horas estranhas eu provavelmente lhes responderia que eles estavam falando um monte de merda.

Mas sendo as coisas como são, nesse exato momento eu só conseguia pensar no quão engraçada é a vida, e sua irritante insistência em me provar que em um intervalo absolutamente ridículo de tempo – digamos assim, umas duas horas – as coisas podem mudar, e muito.

A prova cabal disso era fato de que me encontrava atualmente sentado, encostado no tronco de uma árvore ao lado de uma rodovia, com neve cobrindo metade de minhas pernas e parte de minhas coxas, com absolutamente nada para fazer a não ser...sim... contemplar a vida.

E é claro que essa descrição não diz muito a respeito da minha peculiar situação, afinal, não seria totalmente incomum que uma pessoa como eu escolhesse um lugar como esse apenas para pensar... a verdade, é que posso ser bastante estranho, se é que você me entende...

...Estranho o suficiente para falar comigo mesmo e esperar por uma resposta...feh!

De qualquer forma, por mais que gostasse de pensar que tinha feito uma pequena pausa em minha rotina para simplesmente parar, repousar e raciocinar, esse não era exatamente o caso, levando-se em conta meu estado, e o estado de tudo mais ao meu redor.

É engraçado como um braço quebrado, um raspão de bala no lado direito do corpo e um carro em chamas a menos de trezentos metros são capazes de mudar a nossa perspectiva inicial sobre uma cena, não?

E com esses pequenos detalhes tirados da frente, voltemos ao ponto inicial de todo esse meu raciocínio, ou seja, eu, pensando na vida.

As pessoas provavelmente devem pensar que possuo uma infinidade de momentos e erros para rever, mas na realidade isso não procede, afinal, de que me adiantaria pensar nos meus erros do passado, se não posso realmente corrigi-los?

Prefiro me concentrar em coisas menores, infinitamente mais simples e mundanas.

Sendo assim, relembrei do dia, há apenas duas semanas atrás, no qual os rapazes fizeram aquele maldito quadro e penduraram em minha sala.

A história toda começou como uma brincadeira idiota... e sim, acredite ou não, Preventers podem ser tão bobos e imaturos quanto adolescentes colegiais comuns. Talvez esse seja o charme da instituição como um todo... ou talvez essa fosse apenas minha opinião... Quem sabe?

De qualquer forma, somos um grupo de jovens detentores do que eu chamaria de uma quantidade saudável de humor.

E serei para sempre um defensor da idéia de que é apenas esse bom-humor que nos salva da insanidade total - apesar dela estar constantemente presente logo na porta ao lado - e de esse humor ter sido parcialmente responsável por me colocar na situação que eu tentava relembrar nesse exato momento.

Tudo começou depois de meu quinto encontro desastroso em menos de dois meses, mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo em que comecei a indagar qual era o problema comigo.

Não que eu tenha descoberto isso, de forma alguma, mas a dúvida é sempre um bom começo, não?

Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender por que as coisas não davam certo comigo.

Ok, na verdade, se realmente parasse para analisar, muitas coisas podiam ser consideradas razões diretas pelas quais relacionamentos amorosos envolvendo um Duo Maxwell não davam certo, afinal, não é todo ser que teria a capacidade de ter um encontro de sucesso com um ex-piloto de Gundam, atual Preventer, dono da trança mais longa e sexy do continente.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, exemplos a minha volta me diziam exatamente o contrário.

Trowa e Quatre eram ex-pilotos de Gundam, e estavam perfeitamente bem juntos. Até mesmo Wufei já estava num relacionamento sério há alguns meses com Rita (1), do Departamento de Homicídios.

Matthew e David eram dois Preventers do alto escalão, ambos casados.

Qual era o problema então? A trança?...Nah, isso nunca.

O fato é que minha suposta incapacidade de me adequar as tão faladas 'regras do primeiro encontro' me incomodava profundamente. Eu queria me encaixar na categoria de pessoas que já tinha estado em um encontro de sonhos, talvez até mesmo possuir a sorte de encontrar meu par-perfeito.

E foi enquanto eu sentava em meu escritório com os pés sobre a mesa pensando em uma forma pela qual poderia resolver esse meu peculiar problema, que, como um ator entrando em sua deixa, Heero apareceu no batedor da porta do local de trabalho que dividíamos.

Por falar em perfeito...

'Hey Duo', ele falou enquanto adentrava, 'já por aqui? Você não ia almoçar com...qual era o nome dele? Tony...?'

'Taylor', respondi com um suspiro, 'Na verdade eu já fui e já voltei.'

'Oh', ele exclamou, compreendendo por experiência anterior exatamente o que o meu tom de voz junto daquela afirmação particular significava. 'Sinto muito', ele continuou, caminhando até minha mesa para apertar meu ombro compreensivamente.

' É, eu sei', respondi distraído, olhando para frente sem realmente enxergar nada. Heero me conhecia e sabia que nesse estágio, era melhor deixar que resolvesse meus pensamentos por mim mesmo. Ele tirou a mão de meu ombro, e caminhou de volta até sua mesa, aonde voltou a trabalhar.

Observei enquanto ele caminhava até um dos gabinetes na sala, retirando um dos relatórios de dentro de uma pasta para então levar a sua mesa e ler linha por linha, anotando em um bloco ao lado – que eu sabia que era destinado a apenas isso – os dados mais importantes. Em seguida, ele releu o relatório, antes de devolvê-lo ao gabinete e por suas mãos em um segundo documento, que passou pelo mesmo processo.

Não era a primeira vez que observava Heero trabalhar , e em nenhuma das outras vezes qualquer coisa diferente havia ocorrido. Ao contrário de mim, que acumulava relatórios sobre minha mesa em uma pilha gigantesca aonde se misturavam fichas de suspeitos, com anotações de casos e cardápios de delivery, Heero sabia exatamente aonde tudo se encontrava a sua volta.

A verdade é que mesmo o trabalho de campo de Heero, era completamente impecável. Ele sempre sabia tudo. O que fazer, aonde e como. Controlado, metódico... perfeito.

E como se tivesse sido socado pela força dessa realização tão óbvia, percebi.

Heero era a chave para a solução dos meus problemas.

'O quê?', ele falou repentinamente, uma expressão totalmente confusa em seu rosto.

Foi quando percebi que tinha dito aquilo em voz alta.

'É isso mesmo, Heero,' repeti sem hesitar, 'Você é a chave para solução dos meus problemas', terminei com um grande sorriso.

'Eu sou?', ele me lançou um olhar desconfiado, 'Que tipo de brincadeira é essa, Duo?'

'Brincadeira nenhuma , meu amigo', respondi, 'Acontece que eu só pude perceber agora que é esse seu perfeccionismo que tanto me irrita, que vai salvar minha vida amorosa', conclui.

'Ah é?', ele respondeu, batendo um bloco de papéis eficientemente na base e colocando-os delicadamente em uma pilha no canto da mesa, 'E me conte exatamente como o meu', ele limpou a garganta, como se a palavra o desagradasse levemente, 'perfeccionismo, vai te salvar?'

'É muito simples', falei como se fosse a solução mais óbvia do mundo, 'Você só tem que me dizer como você se comporta nos seus encontros.'

'O quê?', ele falou chocado, derrubando seu porta-canetas e espalhando vários lápis devidamente apontados pelo chão do escritório. Wow, ele realmente devia ter se espantado com minha afirmação.

'Calma, Heero', respondi no que esperava ser um tom calmante, enquanto me levantava de minha cadeira para recolher os lápis do chão. 'Eu só quero saber o que você faz em um encontro. Claro, você não precisa me contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Só me diga o básico.'

'E por que diabos você quer saber o que eu faço em um encontro?', ele disse, sua voz me parecendo um pouco defensiva, apesar de eu não poder ver seu rosto, abaixado no chão da forma como estava.

'Oras, não é óbvio?', perguntei, em seguida respondendo sem nem sequer lhe dar a chance de fazê-lo. 'Por que os seus encontros provavelmente devem seguir uma ordem tão perfeita quanto tudo mais o que você faz, é lógico.'

Houve uma grande pausa, na qual aproveitei para engatinhar embaixo da mesa em busca de um lápis que havia rolado para longe. Foi quando finalmente ouvi a resposta de meu companheiro de sala. 'Duo, por acaso você já me viu em um encontro?'

'Hmm...não', respondi honestamente, nunca tendo parado para pensar nisso antes.

'Isso não te dá a dica de que talvez toda a minha experiência em... ser perfeito, não seja realmente útil com relação a encontros?', ele respondeu num monólogo, sua voz um ou dois tons mais baixos do que o normal.

'Vamos Heero, não seja tão duro consigo mesmo', disse, tentando animar o clima repentinamente tenso que caiu sobre o recinto. 'Como eu disse, você só tem que aplicar o que sabe, só que numa situação diferente.'

'Bem', ele respondeu enquanto eu assistia seus pés e sua cadeira afastarem-se da mesa. 'Não espere que eu escreva o manual a respeito de algo sobre o qual eu não sei absolutamente nada', e havia um tom suave de tristeza em voz enquanto ela era carregada com seu dono em passos firmes para fora do escritório.

Pisquei varias vezes para o lápis que agora tinha em minha mão, parando por um momento para reavaliar a troca que havia acabado de transcorrer.

Droga, eu tinha magoado Heero sem ter qualquer intenção de fazê-lo.

Mas é claro, se ele nunca tinha estado em um encontro antes, como era possível que esperassem que ele soubesse qualquer coisa sobre relacionamentos?

De repente, me senti um completo idiota por ter inicialmente tirado conclusões precipitadas a respeito do comportamento de meu amigo. Nunca havia passado por minha cabeça a idéia de que talvez ele estivesse tão frustrado quanto eu com relação a encontros e outros acontecimentos românticos

Se eu achava ruim ter tido quatro ou cinco encontros desastrosos, só podia imaginar o quão desconcertante deveria ser o fato de NÃO ter passado por nenhum encontro, de nenhum tipo.

Eu realmente era MUITO idiota.

Precisava me desculpar, e sendo assim, resolvi que ficaria em nosso escritório esperando pela volta de Heero.

Mas ele não retornou.

E no dia seguinte, pela manhã, também não apareceu no escritório.

Não demorou muito para que eu ficasse sabendo que Heero tinha recebido uma missão, e com essa informação em mãos e certo mal humor para lidar com as demais pessoas, resolvi almoçar sozinho em nossa sala.

Enquanto cutucava minha salada Cezar sem muito entusiasmo, uma coisa chamou minha atenção sob as pilhas de papel em minha mesa. Puxei com cuidado o livro de capa dura e escura, notando que se tratava do manual de procedimentos de segurança dos Preventers.

Na realidade, eu e os outros ex-pilotos havíamos sido os responsáveis por escrever esse manual, tendo usado nossas diversas experiências em infiltração e batalha para então estabelecer algumas regras e comportamentos padrões que os agentes deveriam seguir em situações de emergência.

Nunca alterar a cena do crime. Nunca realizar um resgate sem o auxílio de outro Preventer. Nunca abandonar uma investigação em andamento sem que outro Preventer tivesse assumido controle da situação...coisas do tipo.

O manual todo não passava de uma grande lista de regras que, se seguidas a risca, resultariam numa missão praticamente livre de qualquer erro ou reação colateral. Uma missão perfeita.

E logicamente que poucos eram os agentes que sequer uma vez tinham conseguido seguir todos os procedimentos a risca com exceção dos outros pilotos, eu e...Heero.

Naquele momento, fui assaltado por uma idéia que, por alguma razão, me pareceu maravilhosa.

Se havia uma coisa na qual Preventes eram bons, essa coisa certamente seria seguir regras. Claro, posso admitir sem qualquer problema que não era um dos agentes mais adeptos dessa fina arte, mas de toda forma , eu ainda seguia a maioria delas, por puras questões de segurança e protocolo.

Sendo assim...por que não montar um 'Manual para o encontro perfeito'?

Bastaria juntar alguns parâmetros essenciais de comportamento para conseguir passar completamente ileso por um encontro que resultasse em um futuro relacionamento, ou ao menos, futuros encontros.

Tudo parecia muito simples.

Coloquei minha salada de lado e puxei um pedaço de papel para começar a anotar todas as idéias que me assaltaram sucessivamente depois da iluminação inicial que tive de que seria possível montar o tal manual.

Comecei por pensar nas coisas que sabia que todas as pessoas esperavam que acontecessem a elas em um encontro. Ou mais especificamente, as coisas que eu esperava que acontecessem comigo. Ahem.

Em primeiro lugar, pensei que seria ótimo se minha possível companhia pudesse me buscar em minha casa, e me recepcionasse com um amplo sorriso no rosto. Depois, um pequeno presente seria muito bem vindo.

Poderíamos passear de mãos dadas em direção a algum lugar agradável e lá ficaríamos sem ser interrompidos por mais ninguém que possivelmente pudesse intervir na conversa do casal.

Por fim, no momento da despedida, dividiríamos um beijo doce que pudesse demarcar o quanto havíamos realmente gostado da companhia um do outro.

E basicamente... era isso.

Ok, no final, minha tentativa patética de montar as regras para o 'encontro-perfeito' acabou virando uma lista ao invés de um manual.

'A lista de coisas necessárias para o encontro perfeito – por Duo Maxwell', foi o que escrevi no topo do papel. E isso, logicamente, antes de reler tudo o que havia colocado ali e notar o quão excessivamente românticas e meladas eram as minhas exigências.

Afinal, quando eu tinha ficado tão ... coração mole? Devia ser alguma coisa naquela salada...

Rindo da minha própria atitude, joguei o resto de meu almoço no lixo e a lista em alguma parte de minha mesa sobre tantos outros papéis que ali estavam.

E esse foi meu grande erro.

Por que no dia seguinte, nada mais nada menos do que aquela mesma – romântica e melada – lista , havia sido enquadrada e pendurada na porta de meu escritório.

Mal tive tempo de chegar e notar o que havia acontecido antes de ser apontado como o motivo de piadas do dia, o que em outras palavras significava que eu seria o assunto de conversas de bebedouro por pelo menos um prazo de mais duas semanas.

E foi por conta disso que aceitei sem fazer uma reclamação sequer quando Une me chamou a seu escritório para me designar uma missão de campo, na qual teria de ficar cerca de quinze dias infiltrado em uma cidade próxima as montanhas, aonde teria de desmontar o que seria um pequeno esquema de produção de drogas que estava associado a antigos patrocinadores de montagens de móbiles.

A primeira vista, parecia fácil o suficiente e a oportunidade perfeita para tirar alguns abençoados dias fora do escritório.

Mas eu não deveria me surpreender quando as coisas realmente não são tão simples quanto pareciam ser...pelo menos para mim, que nunca sigo as malditas regras do manual.

E agora aqui estava eu após o que sentia que tinham sido minutos - mas podiam muito bem ter sido horas – de contemplação, com as pernas completamente enterradas na neve, dentes batendo compulsivamente por conta do frio, um braço quebrado em pelo menos duas partes diferentes, e um buraco de bala que, felizmente, tinha parado de sangrar, uma vez que já não podia sentir o liquido quente ensopando a camisa por debaixo de minha jaqueta.

E mesmo com a óbvia perspectiva de que as coisas não estavam exatamente boas para mim, tudo o que conseguia pensar era naquela estúpida lista, e Heero, e se um dia ele seria capaz de seguir os passos que havia traçado e ter o seu próprio encontro perfeito.

Por alguma razão, esse pensamento me trazia uma pequena dor no peito. Ou talvez fosse o braço. Ou o ferimento no tórax. Ou tudo isso junto.

Suspirei longamente chegando a conclusão de que se entre todos os momentos de minha vida, tinha escolhido justamente aquele para pensar naquilo...eu realmente não era normal.

Mas também, a perda de sangue tende a operar coisas estranhas em nossa mente... eu inclusive podia começar a sentir uma certa tontura pairando perigosamente próxima a meu cérebro...

Mas antes que pudesse perder a consciência, fui trazido de volta a realidade pelo som do que só podia ser um carro vindo em uma velocidade absurda na direção em que eu estava.

Ótimo, os reforços estavam chegando, agora podia finalmente ir feliz para a terra dos sonhos, certo de que outros agentes estariam assumindo meu posto.

Enquanto a escuridão ia lentamente tomando os cantos de minha visão, pensei no quão engraçado era o fato de eu ter escolhido justo aquele momento, entre tantos, para começar a seguir o manual. Talvez eu estivesse começando a gostar dessa coisa de seguir regras...

Mas antes que pudesse terminar meu raciocínio, uma voz familiar me arrancou quase que violentamente de meu confortável deslize em direção a inconsciência.

'DUO!'

'He...Heero?', respondi numa voz fraca que mal ultrapassou a barreira de meus lábios semi-congelados.

'Sou eu, Duo , estou aqui', ele respondeu enquanto se aproximava correndo e em seguida se jogava na neve ao meu lado, pegando meu rosto em suas mãos e então aproximando-o de seu próprio rosto numa tentativa de me aquecer.

Afastando-se e começando a cavar a neve aonde minhas pernas haviam afundado, ele disse, 'Status?'

'Um braço quebrado, ferimento de bala no lado direito e...' tentei mexer minhas pernas apenas para notar que elas não obedeciam minhas ordens, 'acho que não consigo andar', terminei com um sorriso sem graça.

'Tudo bem', ele respondeu em um suspiro, me enviando um pequeno sorriso aliviado enquanto finalmente encontrava minhas pernas debaixo do bloco de neve.

Então, em uma ação que não teria antecipado nem em um milhão de anos, Heero abaixou-se a meu lado e em dois movimentos rápidos havia me levantando e me colocado seguramente sobre seus braços.

'Está doendo?', ele perguntou com um semblante de preocupação.

'Um pouco', respondi com sinceridade arrumando o braço que não conseguia mexer com o outro, 'mas eu posso aguentar', terminei.

Ele apenas assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça enquanto eficientemente me carregava para dentro do veículo no qual – supunha eu – ele havia chego ao local.

Mas mesmo em um estado ainda longe do meu normal observador, não pude deixar de notar que não haviam outros carros junto ao dele.

'Heero?', perguntei enquanto ele sentava no banco do motorista do carro, meu corpo agora firmemente balanceado em seu colo, 'aonde estão os outros?'

'A caminho', ele respondeu enquanto abria sua jaqueta, ' segure o braço', ele comandou, ao que imediatamente assenti , apenas para ser literalmente preso ao corpo de Heero por sua jaqueta, que agora mantinha nós dois sob si.

'Mas...mas...', a parte coerente de meu cérebro me obrigou a perguntar, ' nós vamos partir sem que outros cheguem...?'

'Mas é lógico que vamos, Duo', ele respondeu num tom que dizia que eu provavelmente estava louco por sequer ousar duvidar daquela possibilidade. 'Você está ferido, eu tenho que te levar de volta ao quartel'

'Mas Heero...', tentei insistir, sem realmente entender completamente de onde partia minha vontade de compreender por que Heero-Missão-Perfeita-Yuy, entre todas as pessoas, estava abandonando uma missão no meio dela sem que outro Preventer a tivesse previamente assumido, ' nós não podemos largar a cena...o manual...'

'Duo!', ele disse numa voz que me alarmou naturalmente pelo simples tom de leve desespero que esta continha em si, 'Foda-se o manual! Eu vou te levar para segurança. Entendeu?'

Assenti levemente com a cabeça. O que mais eu podia fazer diante disso?

'Vai dar tudo certo', ele falou num tom de voz infinitamente mais calmo e beijou suavemente o topo de minha cabeça.

E depois disso, tudo correu muito rápido, até por que Heero dirigiu como uma bala até o quartel dos Preventers mais próximo, mesmo com uma pessoa literalmente presa a ele por uma jaqueta.

Fui atendido rapidamente quando chegamos, sendo levado imediatamente para a área hospitalar do quartel, aonde Heero finalmente me libertou para que os médicos pudessem operar sua mágica em meu corpo abatido.

Deixei minha guarda baixar e finalmente desmaiei com a certeza de que sobreviveria, e acordei cerca de três horas depois, em um quarto, confortavelmente instalado sobre uma cama, com vários cobertores sobre meu corpo.

Tentei puxar os cobertores apenas para perceber que não conseguia mover nenhum dos dois braços.

Um deles estava firmemente preso em uma tala e amarrado por bandagens contra meu corpo. O outro estava preso em uma mão que, coincidentemente, parecia estar colada a um braço pertencente a uma cabeça que repousava abaixada sobre as cobertas ao lado de meu corpo.

Puxei minha mão lentamente , movimentando-me o mínimo possível para não acordar Heero. Quando finalmente meu braço estava de novo próximo a mim e meu salvador ainda calmamente adormecido, notei que havia um tubo ligado a minha veia. Um tubo de onde eu estava recebendo sangue.

'Você precisou de uma pequena transfusão', respondeu a voz levemente sonolenta, e ao olhar de meu braço para Heero, notei que ele obviamente não estava tão desacordado quanto inicialmente havia pensado.

'E...onde?', falei, tentando perguntar a respeito da procedência do sangue, sem conseguir ser muito articulado em meus primeiros momentos de consciência.

Ele simplesmente apontou para um pequeno curativo no meio de seu próprio braço.

Deixei que a surpresa disso assentasse em minha cabeça junto a pensamentos mais lógicos.

Heero apenas permaneceu ali, silenciosamente checando o funcionamento do aparelho que enviava seu sangue em um ritmo lento e estático para dentro de minha veia.

'Obrigado por me encontrar', falei, simplesmente dando voz ao primeiro pensamento que veio claramente a minha mente.

'Não precisa agradecer', ele respondeu, enquanto arrumava os cobertores sobre minhas pernas. E então, sorrindo como se tivesse acabado de lembrar de algo divertido, ele acrescentou, ' Apesar de que pela sua lista, não foi o "encontro perfeito"', ele disse, representando as aspas na palavra com pequenos gestos com os dedos.

'Lista?', perguntei, sem imediatamente reconhecer o tópico no qual havíamos acabado de entrar, apenas para um segundo depois lembrar de tudo. 'Ah não! Você também, Heero?', falei com um suspiro um pouco indignado.

'Ela foi presa na NOSSA porta, lembra?', ele respondeu, aquele pequeno sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios e me aquecendo mais do que os três cobertores que tinha sobre meu corpo.

Mas eu obviamente lembrava, assim como lembrava exatamente de todas as coisas que ele tinha feito para me colocar na posição em que me encontrava atualmente.

'Heero, e quanto a missão? Alguém foi investigar a cena do acidente? Analisaram o corpo do traficante que me seguiu?', perguntei, mudando totalmente o rumo de nossa conversa.

'Sim', ele respondeu, imediatamente captando o fio da meada, ' Mas terei que responder um processo por quebra de protocolo', ele terminou, não parecendo realmente muito preocupado com essa perspectiva.

'Que droga, Heero. Eu sinto muito', falei com sinceridade, tentando mover meu pescoço que estava um pouco duro por conta de minha posição, e observando o modo como os olhos de Heero acompanhavam cada movimento meu.

'Eu não', ele respondeu enquanto levantava de sua cadeira para me auxiliar a levantar um pouco na cama. 'Vale a pena quebrar as regras por certas coisas'.

Fiquei olhando para ele em um estado total de choque. Heero-perfeito-Yuy havia quebrado as regras...por mim.

Continuei a encará-lo enquanto ele lentamente aproximava-se de mim, e colocando suas mãos gentilmente em meu pescoço, começou a girar minha cabeça de um lado para o outro, me ajudando a soltar os músculos.

'Me desculpe se te desapontei,' ele falou em um tom baixo, 'Eu não sou tão perfeito afinal', ele concluiu, talvez pensando, pela expressão em meu rosto, que era daí que minha surpresa havia se originado.

Com um sorriso, cheguei a uma conclusão.

'Não Heero, você ainda é perfeito', falei, 'Você atendeu a todos os requisitos da lista do encontro perfeito.'

'Hã?', ele respondeu, confusão plenamente visível em sua face.

Deixei que um toque de divertimento entrasse em minha voz. 'Você foi me buscar, e me recepcionou com um sorriso no rosto'

Ele continuou a me olhar como se não estivesse realmente acompanhando minha linha de raciocínio.

Mas eu insisti. 'Você me deu um presente', falei, indicando a bolsa de sangue pendurada num suporte ao nosso lado, 'E você ficou de mãos dadas comigo o tempo todo', terminei, deixando que minha mão boa pousasse sobre a sua em meu pescoço.

Assisti enquanto um minúsculo sorriso adentrou seu rosto, sinal claro de que ele finalmente tinha captado o objetivo do jogo.

'E nós estamos conversando agora...no final do encontro...', falei, propositalmente deixando que minha frase ficasse inacabada.

' E quanto ao beijo?', ele disse, deixando sua mão escorregar lentamente para cima, envolvendo meu rosto.

E sem que eu tivesse que responder, deixamos que nossos rostos flutuassem na direção um do outro encontrando-se no meio do caminho em um beijo suave que deixou todo e qualquer aspecto , bom ou ruim , de meus encontros anteriores, no chinelo. Pelos beijos de Heero, eu aceitaria ser baleado e quebrado quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

'Não diga uma coisa dessas', ele me repreendeu, me fazendo perceber que, novamente, havia dito meus pensamentos em voz alta.

'Eu posso te beijar sempre que você quiser', ele disse, roçando seu nariz contra o meu em um gesto carinhoso. 'A não ser que haja alguma regra contra isso no manual', ele continuou, divertimento claro em sua voz.

'Foda-se o manual', falei, movendo meu rosto para capturar seus lábios nos meus novamente.

E foi assim que nossa história começou...quebrando todas as regras, da forma mais improvável e estranha possível.

Éramos e ainda somos, completamente imperfeitos.

Ou em uma palavra...Perfeição.

* * *

**Fim**

(1) Rita! Você sabe bem quem você é  
Esse aqui é meu presentinho inicial pra você antes de você ganhar seu próprio (e esperado) fic, okay?

Ufa...essa história foi mais uma daquelas que veio e foi voando. Considero ela um pouco irregular...não exatamente como o que estou mais acostumada a escrever, o que não necessariamente me faça pensar que ela é melhor ou pior...acho que posso chama-la de 'experimental'...mas mesmo assim...gosto dela...um tanto  
Até a próxima /


End file.
